Existing home robotic systems provide users with a number of useful services. The potential applications of these home robotic systems are plentiful, yet existing home robot platforms are often limited to remaining inside a designated area. For example, automated robots may be restricted inside a house.
As many homes and businesses are increasingly using smart home systems to provide home security, monitor occupancy, temperature, and a number of other building parameters, it may be useful to provide a means for linking these smart home systems to existing mobile robot platforms such that the mobile robotic platforms can exit and enter the parameter of the home automation system. Additionally, it may be beneficial to provide a means by which objects may be transported in or out of the home automation system parameter.